13 Unread Letters
by RedScarsx3
Summary: what if a complete stranger wanted you to help them find out who murdered them? in 13 Unread Letters, Brittany and Alvin will soon find out.


**13 Unread Letters**

His black dress shoe's pattered against the damp concrete of the street. With one hand holding his suitcase over his shoulder and one hand gripping the handle of his cherry red umbrella he continued his journey down the busy street of Las Vegas, Nevada.

The clouds were gray and the late afternoon of 4:00 looked as if it was nine in the night. He slightly flinched as the loud honking began at the street light intersection. The rain poured down on his umbrella; drops slightly landing on his light red tucked shirt.

He stood still at a light intersection waiting for the signal that it was safe to cross. The sign changed from the red palm to the green stick person. He began walking with the group of people behind him. He walked calmly, looking at the ground every once in a while making sure that he wouldn't step on something that would make him fall.

He finally reached the sidewalk and placed his right foot on it. He felt a light "crunch" from his left foot. He looked down and saw a white piece of paper sticking out from his black dress shoe. He was about to keep on walking, but something about the piece of paper intrigued him.

He quickly bent down and took the paper out from under his shoe, put it in his pocket, and continued walking down the sidewalk towards his destination.

He continued walking until he reached a luxurious hotel complex; Caesars Palace.

He got out of the elevator on the fifth floor and walked towards his room; 816. He opened the door with the card key, walked inside, and placed his suitcase on the pearly white couch. He placed his umbrella in the corner of the room, and walked towards the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

He made himself a Nutella sandwich; he would later call for take-out. He plopped down on his couch and turned on the TV. He turned to E! News and watched the latest gossip.

"Today we have a very serious yet sad story to tell. There was a murder this morning in a young 21 year old women's house at 9:00. She was brutally murdered with several hits to the head with a bat. The handle of the bat was plunged into her head; you could see her brains. After murdering her, the man put her house on fire. Sources at the moment don't know who the murder is. If you have heard, or know anything please contact the police department with the following number on the screen."

Alvin's eyes widened, as he watched family members, neighbors, and police officers talking to the news reporter.

Her mother was the last person they interviewed.

"I don't know who in their right minds would do such a monstrous thing. I loved my daughter, very much. She was everything to me; my only child. Charlene was a nice girl, helped everyone out, and all I wanted was for her to have a great future just like every other normal girl. Seeing her limp, lifeless, and abused body on her bed made my blood freeze cold." Her mother's eyes were bloodshot and tears where pouring down her cheeks. She was a very young mother; no wrinkles were visible across her face.

He sat up shocked from the news. He blocked out the news reporters voice. As he stood up he heard a piece of paper wrinkle in his pocket. He then remembered the paper that he found on the road.

He dug in his pocket, and found what he was looking for; a folded white piece of paper; wrinkled and crunched from the rain that it had received. It was now dried and he gently opened it up; it was fragile.

His hands shook and his eyes widened the size of plate saucers as his eyes went over every word; carefully as to not misread anything. His brown orbs ran through the paper; one, twice, three times. The paper fell from his hands as he ran to get his phone.

There on the floor laid limply a white piece of paper with neat smudged handwriting;

_12/01/2012_  
_Dear whomever is reading this, _

_At this moment I am probably dead; murdered. My name is Charlene Elizabeth, I need you to figure out my case that is not solved and probably never will be. In this letter I have the steps to help you with this journey. I will leave you 13 letters that will help you along the way. Your job? Finding them. You could use help from someone, if you would like, just not the police or someone related to me._

_The questions you have at this moment will be answered in the end. Help me solve my murder, because even I do not know who murdered me. In the next letter I will explain some of your unanswered questions. _

_You have to follow these rules;_

_Rule #1: Do NOT let the police or my family members know about me. Do not contact them in any way. _

_Rule #2: You may not use any electronics or books to help you out; laptops, cell phones, camera's, guidebooks, journals, etc. _

_To find the next letter, you must go to the place that I was murdered at the time that I was murdered. _

_-Until then..._  
_stranger._

His hands slightly trembled as he held his phone close to his ear,hearing the constant sound of a 'ring.' He bit his bottom lip; a habit of his when he gets nervous. His foot began to tap impatiently on the ground,darting his eyes frantically around the room.

"Hello?" A sweet melodic voice was heard through the receiver of his iPhone.

"Brittany?" He said frantically; a sigh of relief left his lips.

"Alvin? What's wrong?"

"I need you to come over; it's an emergency."

"What happened?"

"Just get here as soon as you can. I need your help."

"Alright,I'll be there in ten minutes."

He touched the button that read 'End Call' and placed the phone back in his pocket. He began to pace in the living room biting his nail in frustration. He looked towards the letter on the floor and shivered. This was going to be a long day.

He turned on the TV once more and surfed the channels waiting for Brittany to get to his door step. Right on time the doorbell to his hotel room rung.

He got up and opened the door to see Brittany standing there with a grin on her face. She was wearing white shorts,with a hot pink wife beater,and pink ballet flats.

"Hello there, Alvie." She smirked at him.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside his hotel complex as he locked the door behind him.

"Okay,this is serious isn't it?" She asked him,a serious look replaced with her smirk.

He nodded not trusting his voice and walked towards the white paper. He picked it up with his thumb and index finger still shocked from what he had read.

"Did you hear the news about that Charlene girl that got murdered?"

"Yeah,I was watching it before you called me." She looked at him with a weird look. "Why?" She added as an afterthought.

"Read this." He simply said. He placed the letter in her small hands and watched as all color from her face drained.

Her hands began to shake and she looked up at Al in. "What the hell is going on here?" Her eyebrows knotted together.

"I don't know but I want to find out." He looked at her waiting for her response.

She gulped, looked back down at the letter and her blue-gray eyes skimmed through the paper once more.

She smirked and looked up at me. "I'm ready for some action." She was always the fearless one and the one who was ready for anything and everything.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Where do we start? We don't know where she lived and the police won't tell us either."

He ran a hand through his golden locks and his eyes widened. "Wait didn't the murderer burn her house down?"

She placed a finger to her lip and hummed out loud. "Yeah,but if that was the case why would the murderer make it harder to solve the case? More importantly if there was a letter at her house it would have gotten burned down with the house,and if it was outside wouldn't the police have found it when they were trying to look for evidence?"

"Yeah,which leads us back to the question; how is this all possible?"

"There's only one way to find out,go to her house and find the letter; if there is one." She folded the letter and walked towards the corner of the room.

"How do we find her house?" I followed her; she was heading to my computer. "We can't use help from the priorities either."

"That's why Bill Gates created Microsoft, Alvin. The Internet is for us to use." She sat down on the chair and went to Google. She typed in the search bar; Charlene Elizabeth murder.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath loud enough for her to hear.

She skimmed through the pages reading it under her breath. She clicked on the New York times website and it directed her to a page where it told you everything about the murder and a video of the E! News report.

"Hmm." Brittany skimmed through the page and scrolled back to the top.

"Maybe we can watch the video,it might show something we could use." I suggested.

"You're right." She clicked on the video, it buffered and it began to play.

"Right there!" She paused the video and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay? What does a meat store have to do with anything?" She asked,smirking at me.

I grabbed the mouse and pressed play. I paused it once again; you could see the side of the meat store with a road besides it.

"There. We go straight down that road and there's only one house complex with association."

I pressed play once more and stopped when the camera landed on her house. I looked at the street intersection once more.

"113 CT. The only house in that street and it has lots of acre; she must have been rich. Well that was easier than I thought." I smirked at her. "You're not the only smart one here."

She grinned and wrote down the directions carefully. She grabbed her keys,and placed the letter in her back pocket. "Well let's go,we have a long way ahead of us."

We walked in silence out of the door and I locked it behind me. "Thanks Britt; for helping me."

"I'm doing it for the girl not you." She smirked and walked in front of me swaying her hips side to side.

**Okay! This is only the first chapter, I've been working on this story for awhile. the Second Chapter might not be upload until I finish up with my story " Prom-Roses " with AndAllThatGoodStuff. So until then, follow readers. Review! Go, go, go, go, go, go!**


End file.
